In many houses, bead chains are generally used to control movement of window shades to block sunshine, take sunshine or protect privacy. However, the bead chains usually are not fixed securely, when wind blows into the houses, the bead chains can easily sway to hit walls and generate noises, or the bead chains often are played by children at homes to result in damage of the bead chains and the tracks of window coverings, or even cause the children hurt or strangling. Hence if the bead chain is not properly fixed via a desired anchor apparatus, it will greatly threaten human safety.